villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
The Haunted Moors
This is the Halloween themed event zone - it usually runs from early/mid October to early/mid November. Like all event zones, players are scaled the same level. Haunted Moors 2017 is the first event zone after the launch of Starfall, and is the first time the monsters do not have an explicit level. Instead, monsters have a health bar that is shown as a percentage. All players and monsters have a buff icon called Event Scaling. Bounties have Gift of Mallok. Prior events had all monsters and players scaled to the current level cap. Description Ghoulish creatures cavort and prowl in this eerie wasteland of wondrous horrrors, where that foules of witches, Druda, awaits all those who dare tread into her terrifying lair. Be prepared for a truly macabre, yet rewarding, experience. For those who live, that is. Pictures & Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6TaMiEJ3QM Credit for Mags (forum name) from US1 server. halloween 1.png halloween 2.png halloween 3.png Spooky druda.png Spooky Town Quest Area.png|Quests for Spooky Town are taken from here(C7) in map NPCs *Barktholomuel Complex Decoction Trader F3 *Beeuumble Ethereal Bags C7 *Craigamus Village Project Overlord C7 The Haunted Moors *Jibbler Composite Beam Trader F3 *Orisha Samite Trader G6 *Suuiee Wootz Pig Trader C3 Portals *Ardent City level free E7/8 *Summer's Hollow Crafting Stations None Resources None Monsters A different type of monster is found in each of the four quadrants of the map. The event zone monsters drop Half-Wicked Heals, Full-Wicked Heals, Half-Wicked Mana, Full-Wicked Mana, and Stinky Eggs. *'Demon': Nightmare *'Ghost': Spectral Wraiths *'Undead': Restless Zombies, Rattled Bones Bounties *The Haunted Moors Bounties 2017 *The Haunted Moors Bounties (2016 and earlier) *Spooky Druda *Bones Incarnation *Dream Incarnation *Ghoul Incarnation *Wraith Incarnation Zingara None Quests *The Haunted Moors (2017) Items Event currency * Candy Corn - Earned by trading in level 20 refined materials or from event containers. Containers * Druda's Candy Sack * Ethereal Bag of the Skeleton * Ethereal Bag of the Dream * Ethereal Bag of the Zombie * Ethereal Bag of the Soul * Ethereal Bag of Fortune Consumables * Grimoire of the Hero * Grimoire of the Villager * Hellish Tome * Hellish Codex * Malignant Concoction * Fleshly Regeneration * Ghoulish Health * Spellish Regeneration * (mana increaser) * Half-Wicked Heal * Full-Wicked Heal * Half-Wicked Mana * Full-Wicked Mana * Druda's Spell Book * Zombie Eye * Ghost Goop * Dream Shade * Skeleton Tooth Outfits * Death Revenant's Gnogpack (earned by opening Druda's Candy Sacks) * Red Squirrel Gnogpack * The Dark Otter Gnogpack * The Dullahan Halloween Gnogpack * The Mummy Halloween Gnogpack * The Devil Halloween Gnogpack * The Ghost Halloween Gnogpack * The Skeleton Halloween Gnogpack * The Otter Halloween Gnogpack * The Gloomspar Halloween Gnogpack * Web Witch's Gnogpack * Sugar Sweet Witch Gnogpack * Spider Witch Gnogpack * Ghostly Witch Gnogpack * Batty Witch Gnogpack * Pumpkin Witch Gnogpack * gnogpacks listed - Angel/Gargoyl/Dragon outfits - not exclusive to halloween? but listed in Halloween section of shop. (also mounts that aren't exclusive to halloween) Should they be mentioned here? Toys * Ace of Bones (earned by completing the quest The Haunted Moors) * Banshee Companion (earned by ...) * Stinky Egg (dropped by mobs) * Zombie Brain (transform) * Nightmare Trap (transform) * Hallowed Dragon (companion) * Scroll of the Bat (aura) * Zombie Claw * Spider Chelicera * Rotten Egg * Trumpet of the Holy Light * Witch's Cursed Broom * Sinister Pumpkin Junk * Last Year's Candy Mounts * Spectral Horse (earned by killing incarnations) * Spectral Spider * Spectral Wolf * Hallowed Spider * Tarantula * Crypt Webling * Deep Webling * Coastal Webling * Witch's Riding Broom * Witch's Sinister Broom Other * Death Revenant's Gnogpack * Totem of the Death Revenant * Hallowed Bones * Phantom Essence the 10x purchases for Grimoire of the X be included Trivia Prior to 2017, the event zone was called Spooky Town. Old 2017 quest: http://villagersandheroesreborn.wikia.com/wiki/Spooky_Town_Quest_2017 Category:Zones Category:Event